User blog:DoughnutLover/The Rise of Herostar
SO SINCE RETURN OF THE DEFENDERS WAS CRAP HERE COMES A NEW AND IMPROVED MARY SUE LET'S DO THIS BEB ''Prolouge Teh too cats wer starring ate te sturs togetter. Firstar and Jayfetter wer siittin ine a treh and kihsing!11 n0t rely butt tey wer watcting hte sters 4 ral. Jayfetter shaw a shotting staer and scremed, '"'TAR WIHLL BEE WON, WIT FACE OFE HUNDSOM, HOO WIL DEFEET TEH DAKR FOOREAST!1!1" "Weh moost fidn tis hundsmo cta adn trian him1" Fiestastar said. Jayfitters tried to shit up, but instead just nodded. 'End of prolouge. ''' '''''i know you all loved it btw if ye didn't get the prophecy, it said "there will be one, with face of handsome, who will defeat the dark forest" CHAPTER 1 Herokit woak uhp two teh sond off his fatehr, Scourge, skremming ate teh cruwds of Bluudclane cats t0 gatter att teh trashe buhcket. Herokit getted aup and ded ah dooble-backe-flip ontoo teh trashe kan. "Moo sun ish guing too roole tese ahllywayes soone! u alle batter litsen two himme." Scruge yealled at the crod. the Bloudclen cats murhmurhed thangs liek, "what if hee's 2 week tu rule use?" Herokit's fater herd tem. "Yah, hee louks week. Keill him." He smliled. Whaht!? Noo, whi iz thish happpenning!?!? ''Herokit thought. bat tehere whas noe tim toe tink. te bootyclan wash cumming to atak hime!1 he feelt teir claws aaginst hsi fure, butt heh juhst cept roonning. he luked beehint himn and shaw tat thye we're chassing hom!11 he flet agner ris oop in him an hhe clahwed ate tem! htey wran eway. "Mi suhbgects! Eye wil jet u 4 tis Herokit" Scruje hizzed. Herrokitty soomersalted ut off teeh alliwayes. CHAPTER 2 Herokit finealli mad it intoo teh furrest, ner te rivar. Hees hole buddy acked. Ale he watted two doo was rehst. Butt he cudn't nowe. Juhst ten, ah bihg blob lehpt oneto him. Heh flet calws agianst ihs trhoat. Herookit skremed and kiked tem ofe and sturted runneing awy. Heh felt h0t bretah oon his heals, snahpping ate them. ''Eye cun't rune aney lunger! I moost fit! Herokit thoght. Wit that, heh tuhrned arund and dunkey kiked hish ataker in ta fac!11 Teh cat cruched dun ine frunt off hime, and Herrokit focuhsed one tem and sew tat it wash a brown she-cat with black patches! "Yuo fit weall, fo a utsidder kit. I is Robin of Crescentclan. Who ish yuo?" She asked. ''Chapter 3 ''Hoo ame Ih? ''Herokit thooht. Shoold heh jhust sey tat heh ish ah loost kitty paasing bye? Nuh, soemting abutt tis cat maid him kurious two sea whoot wood hahpen. "Meh nam ish Herokit. Y dead yuo atatck moo?" He aksed. Robine just laffed and replyed tat heh wash on Crescmentclam tearitory. "Woot is tihs Crescentclan ya kep tallkng aboat?" Heh questained agoin. Seh sayd, "u halfn't herd off Crescentclam? it iss teh beast clane in te werld!11" Soodenly, ut ofe te shaedows cam tree cats. Tey wer sho big and scari two Herrokitty! Oen off tem wash a greay she-caht wit a darka gray undabely wiht blak spoots. Anotter was grehyish bluish caht wit bluh eys. And te oen in te middleh wash hooge, moshtly blak escept fo ah readdish undabelly an scari yello eyballs. Te middla oen spoek thirst, "yuo fiht whell aggieanst Roobin. Houw wood yo liek too jion oru clahn?" Tere wash onlee oen claer ansar. "Yas!" '''TE 3 CATS WERE ASTRO, HOPE, AND NYSSA YA'LL' Category:Blog posts Category:Extra